Oh BABY!
by marbleFACE
Summary: Miley's pregnant...read about her 9 month journey of moodswings, kicking, and wierd cravings. [MILEYJAKE][LILLYOLIVER][JACKSONSONOC]
1. Being Positive Sucks

**Oh BABY!**

**Being Positive Sucks**

I flushed the toilet, and considered calling the plumber, as I had already flushed it about 20 times today. I have been experiencing the troubles of morning sickness, and I had a feeling why.

I grabbed my coat, and slipped on my Jimmy Choos, as I rushed out of the apartment. I stumbled into the elevator, and pushed the button. I felt nauseous, as the cheesy elevator music played. I almost knocked into an old lady as I ran out of the claustrophobic elevator. When I finally reached the drugstore, which was only a block away, I ran down the aisle. I couldn't possibly ask the cashier, it would be totally mortifying, so I searched myself for about 10 minutes, until I spotted the tiny pink colored box I was looking for. I grabbed it without another look, and I nervously handed it to the guy behind the counter. He just scanned it, and bagged it, like this kind of stuff happened every day. I grabbed the bag, and I went back to the apartment. I threw open the bathroom door nervously.

Positive. Shit.

I threw away the damn stick and I washed my hands. How could this have happened? Am I too late to go on the pill?

I grabbed my cell phone with my clammy hands and dialed Lilly's number as quickly as possible. It rung about 5 times before she answered it.

"Lilly?"

"Miley?"

"Yeah, it's me. Can you come over here…I really need to talk." I said nervously.

"Yeah sure, give me about 20 minutes, I just stepped out of the shower, and Oliver needs me to pick up his dry-cleaning for his interview tomorrow."

"Alright, well hurry!" I hung up the phone, and paced nervously in the living room until I felt a little dizzy. I sat down and turned the TV on, flipping through channels. The doorbell rang, so I jolted to the door.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Lilly said. She was wearing a skirt and flip-flops even though it was 35 degrees out. Crazy old Lilly. I led Lilly into the living-room where the TV was still turned on.

"You better sit down for this one." I took a deep breath, as Lilly sat down looking confused.

"Well…I'm, um, you see, I well…I'M PREGNANT!" I stumbled out. Lilly looked slightly shocked. But then she jumped up and hugged me.

"Miley, that's great!" Lilly said happily.

"What do you mean it's great?"

"Don't you want a baby, I mean, you are a little young, but still you _are _married."

"I guess you are right, but still. There are a lot of problems too, like…what about Hannah? I can't just abandon her! She's apart of me! And, I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, I am only 23 for God's sake! My mom didn't have me until she was 29! I mean get real! A baby?" My voice was rising.

"Listen, Miley, you are going to be a GREAT mother!"

"How do you know? What if I drop the baby?" I said, suddenly getting panicky.

"Miley, look at me," Lilly said grasping my shoulders. "If you can handle being Hannah, then I'm sure you can handle a baby! Don't think about the negative stuff so much, I bet there are so many positive things to think about. Think about it; you are creating a new life, someone who will grow up and become something great, like you! Just believe that you can doing anything, and everything will be okay." Lilly said thoughtfully.

"Wow, Lilly that was deep. But thanks, that definitely made me feel better."

"No problem." Lilly smiled and hugged me.

"Now, who's the father?" Lilly said mischievously.

"Obviously it wouldn't be my husband would it?" I said sarcastically.

"Nope." She smiled. O crap, how was I going to tell Jake? What if he left me? He probably doesn't have time for a baby with all those movies he's been filming! He wouldn't do that would he?

"And, I'm sure Jake will be thrilled!" Lilly said as though she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Yeah, but, I never really saw him as a father type." I sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you never know, don't judge what you don't know." Lilly said, sitting beside me.

"Yeah I guess you're right." But I was still unsure.

"When is Jake coming back?" Lilly asked, for probably the millionth time. Boy her memory sucked.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning, right when that stupid sickness starts." I groaned clutching my stomach as if I had just thrown up.

You see Jake had gone to New York to star in a movie with Leonardo DeCaprio. I didn't really know what it was about. I read Jake's script a couple times, but I couldn't understand. Oh well, I'll just wait until it comes out. Anyways, he's coming back officially tomorrow. He had tried to visit me almost every weekend, and that's when _it _happened. I was so thrilled he was coming back, but at the same time I wasn't, because I didn't really know what to say about me being pregnant.

"Oh yah! Why do I keep forgetting? I could pick you up tomorrow in the morning and we can both go to the airport. Oh, wait never mind, Oliver wanted me to come with him to his interview! Sorry."

Lilly and Oliver were happily married like Jake and me. Jake and me got married first about 1 year ago, and they had their wedding shortly after ours. Oliver was trying to apply for a news-reporter on CNN, which I thought was pretty funny, because Oliver in my mind is still that goofy 14-year-old, otherwise known as 'Smoken Oken'. I could probably imagine him cracking up as he is reporting about a serial killing in Oklahoma. That's why I wasn't too sure he'd get the job. But you can never underestimate the 'Ollie Trolly'.

Lilly left after we talked some more for a while. She was already thinking of names, which would probably names of pets. I was still nervous about telling Jake. I practiced in the mirror a couple of times. I stared at myself, and twirled around. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my stomach. In a few months it would be from smooth and slim, to stretched and big. I shuddered at the thought. I changed into my pink strappy, satin nightgown, and got into bed. It was so empty without Jake, but at least he was coming back tomorrow. And for the first time I _actually _realized, I'm pregnant. This sucks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay…this is my new fanfic. Do you guys like it? Let me know if I should continue or not. I am having second thoughts on this story! Review Please!**


	2. Embryo vs Kid

**Chapter 2**

**Embryo vs. Kid**

I woke up 5 minutes before the alarm I set for 5:30. One word. Morning sickness. I think I should call the plumber this week, I seriously think I clogged the toilet or busted a pipe.

I walked into my walk-in closet and threw clothes everywhere finding something nice but casual, to wear. I wanted to look nice for Jake; after all I haven't seen him since the weekend. I took out my favorite ripped jeans from Hollister and I threw on a knit top Jake got me for my birthday. It was one of his favorite shirts. I grabbed one of Jake's large hoodies, because it was freezing outside.

I twisted my hair into a messy bun, and finished my "appearance" with a touch of eyeliner and lip-gloss. I took a last glance in the mirror, as I lifted my shirt. I sighed, picturing my flat, tight stomach looking like a huge watermelon in a few months. I blame this all on Jake. I grabbed my large Louis Vuitton bag, and my coat, as I walked out of the apartment. The limo had arrived just as I walked out into the frosty cold air.

The trip to the airport made me even more queasy, even with the windows rolled down. When we arrived I called Jake from the limo.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's me. I just got here where are you?"

"I'm behind you."

"What?" I turned around from the window, and there Jake was sitting casually.

"Oh my god! How did you get in there?"

"It's an amazing new technology, called a door. They are amazing, they enable people to get in and out of vehicles, and even –" Before he could continue, I pulled him into a kiss. About a minute later we broke apart.

"Man, I miss those."

"Save your breath, there'll be more where those came from." I gave him a seductive look as I said it. We both burst out into laughter.

"So are you hungry?" I asked Jake.

"It's me, Miley. Of course I'm hungry." Jake laughed. So we told the driver to go to Taco Bell.

"Drive-through?" I asked Jake.

"Yep. Just like always." Whenever me and Jake (Jake and I) would eat fast food, we'd always do drive-throughs, for fear of being mobbed. And also, I needed some privacy because I wanted to talk to Jake about the whole me being pregnant. But I think I am probably going to wait until he is done eating, let everything digest.

We rolled up our windows to order.

"I'll have 3 cheesy bean and rice burritos. Also a side of Nachos and cheese." Jake stated. I guess he felt very manly for ordering so much. But he won't be feeling that for long, because I'm so hungry today.

"Oh, I'll have 4 cheesy bean and rice burritos, a side of Nachos and cheese, and 2 spicy chicken beef tacos. Oh yeah, and a extra large Mountain Dew."

"Holy shit." Jake said wide mouthed.

"What? I am feeding for two now!"

Oh. Shit.

"What?" Jake said in disbelief. He had a blank expression on his face. I could see he was trying to register it in. Finally he spoke.

"How did this happen?"

"Psh. Weren't you paying attention in Health class?" I joked. We just sat there in silence, it was kind of awkward. After about a minute, he suddenly took my hand and stared at me with his sparkling green eyes.

"We may be young, but I think we'll make great parents. I love you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

A flood of relief rushed through me. I was afraid Jake would leave me or something, but deep down I knew that he would never.

"Thank God that's over!" I exclaimed happily.

"Now we can eat!" I reached out to grab our food and drinks."

"We, still have to talk about this later, and uh…break the news to everyone."

"Um, I already kinda told Lilly."

"What?!" Jake asked a little shocked.

"You told Lilly that you are having our baby before telling me? What has the world come to?"

"YOU WERE IN NEW YORK!! I was ALONE. How would you feel if you woke up one day without your husband…and you were PREGNANT?!!!"

"I was just kidding Miles…geez. Are women this hormonal when they are pregnant?" I glared at him as I munched on my Taco.

"What grade did you get in Health, anyways?"

"Well, you sat in front of me…so how could I get good grades when all I did was stare at your pretty hair?" He grinned at me giving me his oscar-winning smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I remember Health class. You would get so close behind me that I could feel you breathing on my neck." I joked.

"That was back then, when you hated me. I guess you couldn't hate me for too long. Nobody can. Now you love me so much, you have a kid in your stomach."

"It's an embryo."

"Kid."

"Embryo."

"Kid."

"Embryo."

"Kid."

"EMBRYO!!! I SHOULD WIN SINCE I HAVE A KID STUCK IN MY STOMACH."

"Haha!! You said kid!"

"Ughhh. Screw you." I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Anyways, how was your last week in New York?" I asked him with a mouth full of Nachos in my mouth.

"It was great, actually. I think the movie is going to be a great hit. Anyways, how should we break it to the rents?" Jake asked me.

"Well, I don't think my dad will be mad, because we are married after all. But we should break it pretty gently though." Knowing my Dad, he probably would be a little angry, but Jake doesn't have to know that.

"No…I was thinking more along the lines of. 'Hey guess what? I knocked up your daughter and in a couple of months she'll be popping out a little sucker soon."

"Oh yeah, that'll be great." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Jake asked curiously.

"I don't know." I replied simply. Whenever we tell them, it'll have to be pretty soon.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not updating. I've been pretty busy. I had the chapter all written out on my notebook. This chapter was supposed to be divided into two...but they were both two short so I combined them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!! That'll be your hope for me to update. I think the next chappie will be about Miley and Jake attempting to tell everyone. I haven't written it yet, but I have got my ideas! Oh yeah, and thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep em coming!**


	3. Family Dinner

"Nervous?" Jake asked me in a comforting yet taunting voice. He pulled the key out of the ignition, and we both slowly climbed out of the car. I couldn't even reply. I was taking small sharp breaths, and fanning myself with my hand as sweat poured down my face (thanks to Lilly).

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Jake said with a reassuring smile as he rang the doorbell.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked me as he pulled me closer. I didn't even know.

"I don't know." I said.

Jake squeezed my hand, and before I knew it our lips met. I loved the feeling of our bodies pressed together and his arms wrapped around my waist. Each kiss, I felt like that 14 year old inside me. The kiss became more intense as I pushed Jake against the front door. His cool hands slid up my blouse, and then just as we were about to – well nevermind. The door opened, and Jake stumbled into the house, since he had been pinned against the door. My dad looked disgusted.

"If you do that outside on my porch, I don't even want to know what you do inside." My dad said in his heavy accent.

"More than you think." Jake muttered. I jabbed him hard in the ribs with my elbow. He gave me an icy glare as we both entered the house. I rolled my eyes as I hugged my Dad. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching football. There was Lilly and Oliver, Jake's dad, Jared and Jake's little brother Cody, who was 13 years old.

"Hey guys." I said. But everybody was so concentrated on the game, that they only gave a little wave, their eye's still glued to the screen. I rolled my eyes once again. Seriously who cared about guys passing a stupid ball back and forth to their teammates and ended up being tackled. (No offense to anyone who like's football!).

I entered the kitchen and my stomach grumbled immediately once I took a whiff. Alice, Jake's mom, was bustling around the kitchen rummaging through cabinets.

"Hi Alice!" I said. I know I was supposed to call her Mom, but that felt too weird, so I just stuck with her name. Same with Jared.

"Miley dear!" She said throwing her arms around me.

"It smells really good in here!" I said taking another whiff.

"Oh thank you! I had a feeling something big was going to happen tonight, so I made Turkey!" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Did she know that I was pregnant? But how, I know Jake didn't tell anyone, unless it was Lilly. She could never keep her mouth shut.

Her Dad and Jake entered the kitchen.

"Mmmm! It smells so good! What's for dinner Mom?" Jake asked shamelessly.

"Hi Jake, it's great to see you too." Alice said in a mock angriness.

"Sorry Mom." Jake said as he went to hug her.

"I made Turkey tonight. It took me all day. And it's a sure good thing I made it, looks like Miley could use some more fat on her."

Jake snorted. And as he did, I picked up the nearest kitchen knife and I walked closer to him. I gave him a cold look.

"Take it back." I said with gritted teeth.

"You know I was only kidding Miles." Jake said nervously as he backed away from me.

And thankfully for Jake, the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" screamed Jackson, racing to the door.

Before he opened it, he smoothed his shirt, and fixed his hair. He opened the door revealing a tall brunette. That was weird, because whenever Jackson invited a girl for dinner, they were usually blonde.

"Sasha!" Jackson said brightly. He gave her a quick hug.

"Everybody this is Sasha, and Sasha, this is everybody! I mean my family." Jackson said nervously.

I thought it was sweet of Jackson to include Jake's parents and Lilly and Oliver as family. Jackson began to introduce her personally to everyone. Jackson avoided Jake during the introduction, and I knew why. Most of the girls Jackson invited usually were star struck when they met Jake. But alas, when Jackson reluctantly introduced Sasha to Jake, she didn't even flinch at the site of him. Jackson seemed shocked, and so did Jake, who also looked relieved and very pleased too.

I just felt like pushing Jake against the wall and kissing him with all my might. But I controlled my hormonal feelings. I hardly knew her, but there was something about her, that seemed so pure. Jackson really needed someone right now in his life, and I think Sasha was that someone.

"Dinner's ready!" said Alice in her strong man voice, which made Jake shudder.

"I know the feeling." Whispered Oliver with a solemn look.

Everyone headed to the kitchen and took their place. I sat in between Jake and Lilly.

"Jake, honey, did you wash your hands?" Alice asked him.

"Mom!" Jake whined in his baby voice.

"Don't whine, remember that one time –"

"Stop! We don't want to go there!" Jake said quickly and got up to wash his hands. When he got back we all held hands and put our heads down as my Dad spoke, praying. (no offense to anyone.)

When we finished, we served food on our plates, and chatted happily about our day. Sasha had quite the sense of humor, as she told some stories about her and her little brother. We laughed so hard, my stomach was aching.

Finally the question I dreaded came.

"So what's new with you two?" said Alice referring to me and Jake. She had a mischeifvious smile spread across her face.

I took a deep breath as Jake held my hand under the table, he gave it a tight squeeze and smiled.

I let go of his hand, and grabbed a tiny white cardboard box from my purse. I handed it to my dad.

"What's this?" he said with a confused expression.

"Just open it." I told him. He opened it, and looked even more baffled.

"It's empty!"

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait 9 months until you get it." I said with as much confidence I could muster up.

Nobody said anything. They just sat there in shock.

"People, hello?" I said in a sing song voice. Jake waved a hand in front of his mother's face. Suddenly, Oliver blurted out,

"What'll happen in 9 months?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Congratulations, Miley!" my dad said. He got up and hugged me. His eyes were shiny.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"And I'm going to be an uncle" Jackson said with a look of disgust, which changed into a smile. He came up and hugged me too.

"Awww, congratulations Miley! This is wonderful!" Alice and Jared replied.

"Hey what about me? I'm having the baby too!" Jake said.

"Didn't know you were pregnant, Jake." Jared said to Jake with a little laugh. Everyone got up to hug him as well.

"So you guys did it?" Cody asked, with curiosity. Jake choked on his peas, and I gave him a whack on his back.

"Cody!" Alice scolded. Everyone laughed again. The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone debated whether it would be a boy or a girl, and who it would look like.

I was filled with relief, and I felt a that confidance I lacked earlier replenishing me. I smiled at Jake, and he squeezed my hand once more. Lilly and Jake were right. Everything would be okay.

* * *

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! This chapter was hard to write, but ta-da! Please continue with the reviews! Oh yea, and did anyone read Harry Potter? It was soo depressing, but it was very good! I read it in less that 24 hours, lol. Well, I won't mention anymore because I don't want to ruin it for the people who haven't read it yet...(and if you haven't than what are you doing reading this fanfiction? lol). Oh yea, and if you have some ideas, then please help me because I can't think of anything for the next chapter. Please and thanks!**


	4. AN

**A/N**

**Okay, so I've decided to delete this story, I haven't been updating for a while, and the truth? I'm kind of over Hannah Montana. There aren't any stories that are catching my interest too much, though of course I haven't been searching for any - so I'm sure there are great ones out there that I haven't read yet, or that are just popping up. My new obsession is Twilight by Stephenie Meyer! I even decided to change my penname, of course I still do love Cody, but not as much as my dear Edward Cullen (from Twiligh) who is based on my penname. Read the books, you'll love them!**

**I'm sorry for doing this, I know their were a lot of people who enjoyed this story, but I don't have a passion for writing Hannah Montana fanfictions anymore...that's basically my escuse for not updating. I'm sure you've seen this coming...**

**Anyways, I'll be deleting it in a few days, I wanted people to comment - say some last stuff. Lolz...**

**-Saba**


End file.
